Hyuuga Histories
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: This is a story about when all the teachers and parents were students in the academy. But it's mostly about Natsume's parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, I'm writing a fic about all the teachers and parents when they were students but this fic is mostly about Natsume's parents. Oh, by the way, This story might have references to my other story 'Gakuen Alice Season 2'

* * *

Mr. Narumi & Mr. Misaki: 12 yrs old

Serina Yamada, Yuka Azumi, Persona: 14yrs old

Mr. Noda: 17yrs old

Reo: 8 yrs old

* * *

**A/N: **These are the one's you already know. This is my description of Natsume's parents.

Name: Kenshou Hyuuga

Age: 17 yrs old

Best Friend: Noda (I mentioned this my other story I mentioned earlier)

Alice: Earth (Also mentioned)

Mission Name: Night wolf

Mission partner: His brother, Persona whose name is actually Kurenai (Also mentioned)

Personality: Popular, socializes easily. Get along with others well

* * *

Name: Ayane Shikigeryu

Age: 14yrs old

Best friend: Normally hangs out with Yuka or just being alone

Alice: Copying other peoples Alice, memories and skills just by touching them but quite dangerous because it lands people in a coma.

Mission Name: Raven Claw

Personality: This is where Natsume gets his attitude

* * *

**A/N: **Now you know my point of view of his parents, let's go on with the story.

**Ayane: **Will you shut up and get on with it.

**Me: **Wow, you really are Natsume's mother.

**Ayane: **And as for YOU, you better review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter

* * *

A purple haired girl sat on a tree branch, reading a novel. A young brunette ran up to the tree and said, "Ayane, come on let's go to Central Town And get some lunch."

"I'm coming, Yuka," Ayane said jumping down from the tree. She looked back at a crowd of girls who were crowding around Kenshou.

"Honestly, I don't know what people see in Hyuuga. Furthermore, his father is Nakago, the person who sends people on missions," Ayane said.

"I don't know, he is nice and sweet," Yuka said, "And his brothers not so bad either."

"Let's just go," Ayane said.

That night, two boys were standing in front of the academy gates. One, had a wolf mask on and the other obviously was Persona with his white mask on.

"Kenshou, Kurenai, you did good on the mission, you're dimissed," Nakago said strictly.

The next day in class, Kenshou looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Kenshou, you okay?" Noda, who was sitting beside him said.

"Yeah, I got back at 3.00a.m and woke up at 6.00," Kenshou said.

"Hi Shikigeryu, Hi Azumi," Kenshou said to the two girls sitting on the bench outside after class.

"Hi Kenshou," Yuka said.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Ayane said.

"Oh, don't be so cranky, Ayane," Kenshou said.

"Shikigeryu! No one gave you permission to call me by my first name," Ayane said.

"Lighten up," Kenshou said.

Ayane looked at her watch, "I've got to go."

"Yeah, me too, I've got to meet up with my juniors," Yuka said.

"Raven Claw, so you're back, huh?" Nakago said.

"Gonna take a lot more than that to take me down," Ayane said. (The AAO doesn't exist yet because Nakago is the one that starts it)

* * *

**A/N: **That's now. Hope you enjoyed and review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, I know the first chapter was a little short but I was in a hurry.

* * *

Kenshou was sitting on the bench outside, doing some homework..

"Hey Hyuuga," a boy just about his age said as he threw a basketball at him, "We play two on two basketball you and Noda against me and a partner I will choose right now."

He looked back at his friends and chose one, "You all know, Kaito Kokoro." (Yes, it's Koko's dad)

"Of course, but do you really want me to humiliate you?" Kenshou said.

"Yeah," Noda said.

"OH MY!" Kenshou yelled, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Let's do this," Kaito said.

One girl ran to a field where a lot of students were and yelled, "Noda and Kenshou Hyuuga are playing a two on two basketball game with Kaito Kokoro and Akito Shouda."( Sumire's dad)

Everyone ran to the basketball court where they were playing.

After the game, (I don't know how to write the basketball game nor do I want to) Kenshou said to Akito, "I told you I'd humiliate you."

"At least I have a girlfriend," Akito said. A girl with curly black hair ran to him and said, "Not to worry, I'll make you some snacks and we can have a picnic."

"You're dating Yukari Maisako?" Kenshou said.

"Yep," Akito said walking away with her.

"Ayane, did you hear about the basketball match between Kenshou, Noda and Akito and Kaito," Yuka said

"No, why would I care about those idiots?" Ayane said.

"Ayane, why do you hate Kenshou so much?" Narumi said.

"Because he's a mean son of a-," Ayane said but was cut off when Yuka covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't use words like that when he's around," Yuka whispered to Ayane.

"I'll be in my room," Ayane said and walked to the dorm rooms.

In her room, she was ready some old Japanese novel. 'Aoi slowly walked to the garden and plucked a flower.

"Hmm, Aoi. I think I'll call my daughter that," Ayane said.

She looked at her clock at her bedside table. She sat up and went out the window. She stood under the tree and Nakago came up to her.

"Took you long enough," Ayane said.

"Your mission is too sneak into a warehouse and get out some explosives," Nakago said.

"Consider it done," Ayane said.

After the mission, she came back into the academy. Nakago said to her, "Good, you're next mission is tomorrow, and you are going to do it with someone else."

"I work alone," Ayane said and started to walk away.

"That was an order not a suggestion," Nakago said, "Regardless on whether you want to work alone or how much you won't like this person, you're going to work with him."

"Who is it?" Ayane said.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Nakago smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm tired I just got back from school so you just have to live with it for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I will now continue Hyuuga histories.

* * *

Ayane sat in class all day wondering who her partner is going to be.

"Ayane," the teacher said. No answer. The teacher walked to her desk and said, "Miss Shikigeryu."

"Yeah," Ayane finally answered.

"Perhaps you'd like to go up to the board and finish Newton's equation," the teacher said.

"Why?" Ayane said.

"Miss Shikigeryu, I've had quite enough of your attitude," the teacher said.

"So what?" Ayane said. The bell rang and the teacher said, "Class dismissed."

The students gathered their books and walked out of the class. Just as Ayane stepped out of the door the teacher said, "Don't think I won't report you to the principle."

"Whatever," she replied. Ayane walked through the corridor thinking about what Nakago said.

Kenshou was with his friends talking about boy stuff.

"Akito is so lucky to have a girlfriend, you know he's had a crush on Yukari Maisako for ages," Daisuke Ogasawara said. (Nonoko's dad.)

"Yeah, no kidding. You've had a crush on Madoka Azura since you first saw her," Touya Umenomiya said.

"Well you have one on Fumiko Matsukara too," Noda said.

"Hey, I thought we agreed we weren't gonna talk about Akito and girlfriends. Besides, you guys are sounding like girls, gossiping like that," Kenshou said.

"Hey Ayane, I'm having a slumber party. I've invited Madoka Azura, Fumiko Matsukara, Serina Yamada and Junko Hakuto (Hotaru's mom). Now all I need is you," Yuka said.

"_The mission is only at 1.00. Knowing these girls, they'd probably be asleep by then," _Ayane was thinking then said, "Sure."

"Yeah," Yuka said then hugged her, "My room at 8.00."

That night, the girls were sitting around in Yuka's room. Fumiko said, "I can't believe that Yukari got a boyfriend."

"If you want a boyfriend why don't you confess your love for Touya Umenomiya," Madoka said.

"I would if you confess your love for Daisuke Ogasawara," Fumiko said.

"How about you, Junko? Anybody you like," Yuka said.

"Probably Kazuhiko Imai," Junko said.

"And of course, everybody knows Yuka like that teacher," Serina giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Yuka hit her with the pillow playfully.

"How about you two?" Madoka said to Serina and Ayane.

"I don't know. I'm still looking for the perfect guy," Serina said.

"I don't have time for boys," Ayane said.

"You know when I grow up and have a daughter, I want to name her Mikan," Yuka said.

"I want to name my daughter Anna, Anna Umenomiya," Fumiko said.

"I like Nonoko, Nonoko Ogasawara," Madoka said.

"I don't know what name would be good, I'll think about it when I'm older," Serina said.

"A boy would be Subaru and a girl would be Hotaru," Junko said.

"How about you Ayane?" Yuka said.

"Well, if it's a boy, Natsume and if it's a girl, Aoi," Ayane said.

"Let's watch a movie, Fumiko, you brought the movies right," Yuka said, "So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't want to watch a scary movie," Madoka said.

"Okay, how about Bruce Almighty," Yuka said.

"She's the Man," Ayane said.

"I think I can agree with that," Madoka said. So they all watched the movie and went to sleep and midnight.

At 1.00, Ayane got out of the room and waited under the tree.

"So you made it Shikigeryu," Nakago said.

"So, who's the partner?" Ayane said. A person walked out from the shadowed part and stood beside Nakago.

"Hyuuga??" Ayane said.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now. I will update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi, again. I'm just trying to finish this before I start to get busy in school.

* * *

"Hyuuga," Ayane said.

"Yes, you'll be working with Kenshou Hyuuga," Nakago said.

"No way in hell! Are you insane? What's wrong with you?" Ayane said.

"You have no choice," Nakago said then explained the mission.

A man was standing by an alley. Then, a hand came out from the dark and touched him. He fainted and Ayane stepped out from the darkness.

"It's that way," Ayane said pointing in one direction.

After they've done their job, Kenshou said, "We're done here, let's get back to ac-"

Suddenly, a gun shot passed them. Then, they were all surrounded. They tried to defeat them. After a while, there were just a few left.

Suddenly, one of the guys that was on the floor managed to grab his gun and shoot Ayane in the leg.

"Aah," Ayane screamed and shot him with electric from the electric Alice she copied earlier. She fell to the ground and held the leg that was shot. There was one guy left, he had the ice Alice and was aiming at Ayane. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find Kenshou on her. The guy just now was already knocked out.

Kenshou stood up and stretched out a hand to help her up. She took it and tried to stand up but fell down because of her leg but he held her up. They were staring at each other and then they kissed.

"Okay, that was-," Kenshou said.

"How is it possible that all those men had Alices? And they were all the people who said they hated the academy years ago-----------Let's get back to the academy. We have to get back there quickly, I might have an idea what's going on," Ayane said.

"Uh-uh, but what about your –leg?" Kenshou said a little confused.

"Use your head. You have the earth Alice. Just break off a big peace of the earth and grow bak some earth on that big hole," Ayane said and Kenshou did just that.

They reached the academy soon after that. They caught Nakago running away.

"Nakago!" Ayane said. Nakago stopped and turned around.

"You were the one that sent those guys. I remembered you also hated the academy so you gathered all the people who hated it too," Ayane said.

"Very clever, it's called the Anti Alice Organisation. My plan is to destroy the academy," Nakago said. Suddenly, a bunch of skeletons came out of the ground.

"His Alice is Life and Death," Kenshou said. Then, everyone came out of the academy to see what all of the commotion was about. The skeletons attacked them.

Soon, almost the whole academy was defeated. Kenshou stood up and said, "Nakago."

"Ah, my oldest son. I almost forgot about you," Nakago said.

Kenshou's eyes started glowing and raised all the ground around them.

After that, Kenshou woke up in a hospital room.

"So, you're finally awake," Ayane said, "Nakago was sealed in an Alice chamber."

"How long was I out?" Kenshou said.

"Two days," Ayane said she stood up and headed for the door and left

After a few years, during graduation day, most of the students had confessed their felling to their crushes. Also, Kenshou and Ayane had been for three years.

After the ceremony, Kenshou ran to Yuka and said, "Do you know where Ayane is? I want to ask her something."

"I think she is at the tree where she always is," Yuka said.

"Thanks," then Kenshou ran off.

Ayane looked at the view from the top of the tree.

"Ayane, can you come down here? I need to ask you something," Kenshou said when he finally reached the tree. Ayane jumped down and said, "What?"

Kenshou kneeled down (oh, you knew this was coming) and held out a ring and said, "Ayane Shikigeryu, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Ayane shrieked and said, "Yes, Kenshou Hyuuga. I will."

A few years later, they were in a hospital room. Ayane was lying on the bed looking weak. The doctor came over holding a baby and said, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Ayane held him in her arms and Kenshou said, "What do you wanna call him? Hayate? Tokiya?"

"I like Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga," Ayane said. Then one year later, they had a girl named, Aoi.

After about three years, Natsume was sitting outside near a pond. Ayane came out and said, "Four year boys should be in bed by now."

"But Mom," Natsume said.

"No buts, now in bed," Ayane said. Natsume dragged his feet all the way in the house.

Later that night, a black car drove in front of the house. Kenshou and Ayane stepped out and walked to the car.

"Can we help you?" Keshou said.

"Sir, your son has an Alice and we need to take him to the Alice Academy right away," the man the car said.

"No way, you're not taking my son," Ayane said.

"Miss, we're ready to take him by force," the man said and another man stepped out of the car.

"Kenshou, get Natsume and Aoi and get out of here," Ayane said.

"But-," Kenshou said.

"NOW," Ayane said. Kenshou ran in the house and Ayane used all the Alices that she has copied over the years.

Kenshou finally ran out of the house and found Ayane alone on the floor bleeding all over. He put them gently on the couch and ran to her and lifted her up.

" They call in more of-the people with Alices. They-are coming for him. They said-they'll come back. I couldn't-handle –them," Ayane said.

"Shh, save your strength," Kenshou said.

"Kenshou, make me a promise," Ayane said.

"Anything," Kenshou said.

"Promise me, you'll never let them take Natsume or Aoi to the Alice Academy," Ayane said then she died.

"Ayane, I promise," Kenshou said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

In the time of the anime, Kenshou was sitting looking out the window remembering those memories.

"I'm sorry, Ayane. I broke your promise," he said.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for this story. See you next time. 


End file.
